Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił''
Cześć czytam różne kontynułacje od dłuższego czasu, i postanowiłam też coś dodać. W moim fanficku (czy jak tam to się pisze) na pewno pojawi się nowa postać Książe Leonard, pojawi się również Gerda (jeśli nie wiecie o kogo chodzi spytajcie na czacie, napisze tylko że pracuje w zamku i jest miłą, ,,pulchną'' panią), oczywiście pojawi się też Hans z paroma braćmi (bd ich mało) oraz przeczytacje o Puszku ale to bd o wiele wiele później. No to czytajcie i piszcie, a na początku to głównie wprowadzenie czyli 1 i początek 2 rozdziału, dobra zaczynam:'' PROLOG: Witajcie z powrotem w Arendell, miło was widzieć. Dużo się nie zmieniło przez ostatnie 2 miesiące. Narazie spokuj, chociaż w zamku nie zabardzo. Odkąd tyle się wydarzyło strasznie dużo gości przyjerzdża do naszej pięknej, młodej i mądrej, a zarazem delikatnej królowej. Odkąd wiadomo o jej mocy jest o niej głośno. Prawie codziennie można ją dostrzec w królewskich ogrodach. Za to księżniczke często napotyka się z jej wstępnym narzeczonym Kristoffem, chandlarzem lodu. No to tyle o tym co w zamku, a pewnie jesteście ciekawi co stało się z resztą bohaterów naszej opowieści, zaczne od tego, że narazie Książe Hans siedzi w lochach, Puszek narazie zamieszkał w zamku, ale możliwe że postanowi kiedyś poszukać swojej stwórczyni, a jeszcze Olaf no tak. Chwila gdzie on się podział! A tu jest, Olaf zamieszkuje wraz z Trollami, Dolinie Żywej Skały, ale często pojawia się w Arendell. A muszę was uprzedzić, że niedługo odbędzie się bal na zakończenie lata: Na przełomie karzdych 2 pór roku jest bal w roku są 4. Więc się nie zdziwcie jak kto będzie o tym rozmawiać. Z mojej strony to tyle, na początku będą takie tam ludzkie sprawy a później się akcja rozkręci.-Zaczynaj wreszcie!!-bloga-Dobra zaczynam wiecie co, troche szacunku dla sztuki!-No to zaczynamy: Rozdział 1: ,,Aż strach się śmiać >Komnata Anny< Anna: Po co w ogóle to piszesz zabawiasz się w bajkopisarza, czy co? Kristoff: Nikt nie opisze tego co się wydrzyło oprócz królewskich kronikarzy, a oprócz naszej przygody chcę wymyśleć co może się wydarzyć. A poza tym co mam robić? Anna: Mnie się pytasz, a zresztą nieważne... Co ty wyrabiasz? Przestań bawić się tą kartką przecież to głupie...-Po tych słowach zaśmiała się cicho. Kristoff: To że robie z tego mojego nudnego opowiadania samolot z papieru, jest mniej głupie niż pisanie tego i tak łatwiej sobie coś przypomnieć.-Powiedział oburzony. Anna: tak na pewno pomaga.-Powiedziała z ironią.-Jak się zaczniesz bawić ołówkiem też napewno ci to pomorze... Po tych słowach Anny, obydwoje zaczeli się śmiać.co zaczął wyprawiać Kristoff musiało być naprawdę zabawne Kolejny dzień w Arendell, lato się kończy, młodzi się śmieją i koniec wakacji uderza im do głowy. Tak wakacje nie ma to jak lato.Zobaczmy co porabia królowa. >Komnata Elsy< Elsa: (>w myślach< Już niedługo bal z okazji końca lata, nie wiem czy powinnam tam być. Jeśli znów coś się stanie to ja nie będę chyba wiedziała co zrobić. No ale jak mus to mus, wkońcu jestem królową. >Pukanie do dżwi< Kiedyś to całe bycie królową mnie chyba dobije.) >mówi< -Prosze.- Strarznik: Wasza Wysokość! Przeprzszam że przeszkadzam, ale chciałem oznajmić że ma przyjechać z delegacją jutro Ksiąrze Leonard.-Kicha na koniec. Elsa: Nazdrowie. Strarznik: Dziękuję Miłościwa Pani. Elsa: Dziękuje że mi to oznajmiłeś możesz iść. (>w myślach< Jaki Ksiąrze Leonard.) Strarznik: Dziękuje. Elsa: Pójde powiedzieć Annie.-Mówi sama do siebie. >Z powrotem Komnata Anny< Anna: Słyszysz? Kristoff: Co? Anna: Wiadro, czyjeś kroki głóptasie.- Mówi z nutką ironi w głosie. Kristoff: Równie dobrze mogła byś zapytać czy słysze Svena w stajni.-Mówiąc przewraca oczami. Anna: A słyszysz?-Popatrzyła na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Kristoff: Pewnie... że nie. Nagle ktoś puka. Elsa: >zza dżwi< Anna jesteś? Anna: Wejdź, wejdź Elsa. Elsa: Cześć.-Mówi lekko speszona. Anna: Cześć siostra, dawno cię w tym pokoju nie było.-Mówi uśmiechając się radośnie. Kristoff: Hej.-Mówi wpatrując się w kartke i próbując wyrwać zembami gómke z ołówka. Elsa: Co on robi?-Zdziwiona wpatruje się w Kristoffa gapiącego się na kartke ,,jak sroka w gnat''.'' Anna: Pisze dalsze nasze dzieje..-Po tych słowach wybucha śmiechem. Elsa:-Stoi zdziwiona. Kristoff: Bawie się w bajkopisarza, ale kiepsko mi to idzie..-Gdy kończy mówić też zaczyna się śmiać. Elsa: Ja rozumiem, że lato wam uderza do głowy, ale nie przesadzacie.-Mówi uśmiechając się pod nosem. Anna: O matko... >Bierze głęboki wdech< Fiuuu... Ale się uśmiałam, a teraz poważnie, on wymyśla co mogło by się z nami stać później, taka bajka z nami czyli komedi ciąg dalszy.-Patrzy na Kristoffa jak na wariata.-On zwariował... Elsa:-Ogląda się na Kristoffa. Kristoff:- Rozłożył się na krześle, z kartką na oczach [ niby patrząc się na sufit ], łamiąc ołówek. Anna: Kristoff dobrze się czujesz?-Po pytaniu siada na łużku razem z siostrą. Kristoff: Szukam weny... Anna nie wytrzymała i zaniosła się gromkim śmiechem, a po niej Elsa zaczeła się śmiać. Elsa:>Śmiejąc się< To prawda, że śmiech jast zaraźliwy... Rozdział 2: ,,Olaf w mieście >Rynek Arendell< Olaf:>śpiew< Tra la la, tra la la mały bałwan to ja. Nagle słychać głośny grzmot od strony Lodowego Wierchu. Chociaż nie to bardziej jak ryk, czegoś dużego! Olaf: Co to???-Robi przy tym głupią minę. >Komnata Anny< Elsa, Anna i Kristoff: Co to?!?-Elsa podbiega do okna, a Anna podbiega do Kristoffa, który zerwał się z krzesła. Elsa: To od strony Lodowego Wierchu!-Odwraca się gwałtownie do Anny i Kristoffa. Kristoff: Chyba to nie to co... Anna: To napewno Puszek! Elsa: Najważniejsze, że przynajmniej wiemy gdzie jest i że żyje. Anna: To, że żyje to miała być ta dobra wiadomość?!? Elsa: Bardzo śmieszne, teraz się opanujmy, chwila ja przyszłam wam coś powiedzieć. Otórz jeszcze ci Anno nie mówiłam, ale przyjedzie...-Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Anna: Chyba nie Hans!!!!!-Wykrzykneła. Elsa: Nie i daj mi skończyć, bo wkońcu się nie dowiesz. Anna: Uff... to dobrze. Elsa: Dasz mi skończyć.-Mówi z nutą irytacji w głosie. Anna: No mów ja się zamykam, jestem cicho, ciszej niż niż.... Od czego można być ciszej?-Podrapała się przez chwile po głowie-Wiem! Znaczy już mam... Będę niż mysz pod miotłą... co? Niż będę ciszej mysz... co? Kristoff: Będzie ciszej niż mysz pod miotłą.-Powiedział uśmiechając się do Anny. Anna: No dzięki, nie mogłam tego ubrać w słowa. Elsa: Moge?-Pyta lekko poirytowana i jednocześnie rozbawiona. Anna: Pewnie...-Mówi pod nosem. Elsa: A więc chcialam tobie, znaczy wam powiedzieć>poprawia warkocz<, że jutro z delegacją ma przyjechać Książe Leonard. Anna i Kristoff: Kto?-Mówią siadając na łóżku. Elsa: Książe Leonard. Anna: Ale my go w ogóle znamy? Kristoff: A przynajmniej wy. Elsa: To syn przyjaciela naszego ojca, chyba ten jego przyjaciel nazywał się Król Dartanian. Anna: Dartanian? A ten! To on miał syna? Elsa: Na to wygląda, tydzień temu przysłał list, ale byłam tak zajęta, że nie miałam czasu ci powiedzieć. Anna i Kristof: A ile on ma lat. Elsa: Z listu wynika, że tyle co ja.-Mówi odwracając się.-Ja muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia.-Wyszła szybkim krokiem. Anna: Kristoff rozumiesz z tego coś? Kristoff: Mnie się pytasz Elsa jest twoją siostrą i ty wkońcu tu mieszkasz.... A tak w ogóle to nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Anna: Ja też.(>w myślach< Coś tu się kroi...) CDN... Piszcie komentarze, rady, opinie itd. To moje pierwsze takie coś więc nie wiem czy jest dobre, a i wontek puszka mi pasował więc dodałam go wcześniej... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach